


You never Asked

by Apol31



Series: Inside Their Heads [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21738943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apol31/pseuds/Apol31
Summary: What could be going on in Steve's head when he makes decisions
Series: Inside Their Heads [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1679545
Kudos: 2





	You never Asked

You never Asked 

You never tried to understand 

You expected me to adapt to your world without problems. 

You didn’t realise 

Did you? 

This is your world 

My world was lost seventy years ago 

The ice took it away, and in some way, I let it. 

My world was blood and pain and war, but it was also dancing and music and friendship. 

They are all gone. 

Empty chairs at empty tables 

How much changes in seventy years? 

The war ended, new ones began, wars of race and gender, of age and ethnicity, of wealth and power. 

Seventy years. 

You tried to trick me. 

I woke up after dying to a fake room, with a fake nurse. 

I ran 

I saw things 

Screens, buildings, buses, cars. 

People being free 

You want to know what I thought? 

This is what I fought for 

But now I see it is not 

America 

You made me a promise 

You told me I could make a difference 

Did I? 

Where are the people I fought for? 

The people I loved 

Dead 

What did I fight for? 

Freedom, integrity, following your heart, staying true to yourself 

Now 

Now you are telling me that those don’t matter 

Just follow orders 

Does it matter if they are wrong? 

No 

Does it matter if the enemy is brainwashed and hurting? 

No 

Not for him 

But it mattered for Clint, 

For Natasha, 

For Pietro and Wanda 

For Nebula 

But not for Bucky 

Not for the one person that was mine 

Why not? 

Because he killed? 

They all killed 

We all killed 

It’s because he’s mine isn’t it 

I’m the one asking for him 

Anyone else asked and we would save them 

It is me 

I know I am only here for my strength 

You don’t want the heart that comes with it 

What am I to you? 

Fossil, old man 

Defunct 

Old 

But I will stand 

I will fight 

Because I still believe 

In freedom 

Do you know when a soldier is the most dangerous? 

When they have nothing left to lose 

You should have left me in the Ice.


End file.
